The invention concerns a process for the measuring of the heart pulse frequency, particularly for the measuring of the heart pulse frequency of a moving test person for the purpose of a performance test as well as a heart pulse frequency meter.
The measuring of the heart pulse frequency with the known processes and units is generally unsatisfactory, at least when the test person moves during the measuring process as is the case during a performance test. In particular, the accuracy is unsatisfactory, but, in addition, interfering influences are not eliminated to a sufficient degree.